Writing to You
by whitemokona234
Summary: Hikaru has a little trouble trying to write a letter to his dear twin in Europe! If there are enough reviews, I may put up another chapter that's about Kaoru getting the letter and what it said and stuff. Rated for minor cursing, just in case...


Songfic ahoy! I was just listening to _Dear Jamie, Sincerely Me _by _HelloGoodbye _it just came to me to write a songfic with it being the song in question. And I think after that, I'll write one based off the song _From a Table Away _by _Sunny Sweeney. _That song is tear-jerking… Anyway!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Hikaru Hitachiin or Kaoru Hitachiin. If someone would tell me who they belong to, though, I'd appreciate it. I also do not own the song _Dear Jamie, Sincerely Me _for that belongs to _HelloGoodbye_. Please enjoy!

Writing to You

I don't know what I'm going to do. It's been a whole week since Kaoru left for Europe to go study abroad. He wasn't going to be back for at least another 3 weeks to another 3 months! I can't survive without my twin, he's the only one who understands me on my level! He's the only one who knows what I'm think all the time! He's the one who helps me prank the boss!

Kaoru's just so far away, and he already told me that his counselor won't let him call anyone back home. Apparently, that 'takes away from the experience' or some bullshit like that. It's not fair, dammit!

As I punch my pillow like some 5-year-old, I realized something. The counselor didn't say anything about sending letters to each other. Plus, that'd be something like experiencing something from back in old time-y Europe, right? Right. I rushed over to our desk and grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen.

_Dear Jamie_

_I've got a letter I would like to send_

I wrote _Dear Kaoru, _at the top of the paper, feeling very pleased with myself for some reason. As I moved my hand to the next line of the lined stationary, I couldn't help but think what to write about.

_It's lacking_

_Strings of words with punctuation at the ends_

About ten minutes later, I was staring down at a poorly punctuated letter that took up the whole front side and three lines of the back side of the sheet of paper. As I read through it, I only saw three periods and an exclamation point. I knew I should've taken that extra literacy class when I had the chance. Oh well, I can send him this. Can't I?

_Should I trust this dialect_

_To convey the right effect?_

I balled up the sheet of paper and sighed as I ran my finger through my orange hair. Honestly, how hard could this be? I've already been trying to write this _one _letter for a whole hour now! My other attempts are currently balled up in the small trash can beside the desk. I wonder how this'll turn out.

_Dear Jamie_

_I've got some things I'd like to set in pen_

_I would have used a pencil_

_But lead's just not permanent_

My ballpoint pen seemed to glide across the paper as an idea popped into my head. I would've used the number two pencil in the cup beside the paper, but I don't know. A pen just seemed a little more special than some old, yellow pencil.

I grinned when I read the paper over again, feeling a sense of accomplishment wash over me. I think it's finished.

_Should I trust my printer's ink_

_To express the things I think?_

I was about to seal the letter and ask one of my maids to send it for me. But then, my eyes caught sight of the computer. Would Kaoru appreciate it more if I sent him a typed letter? Or what if the counselor caught sight of it first? Would he throw it away because it was typed? What if he threw away the pen version of it? I forgot on whether people in ancient Europe had ballpoint pens! I know they had feather pens, but I'm not about to go out and find a bird feather to write with. Dammit. Writing letters is too goddamn hard. You better like this letter when you get it, Kaoru. If you get it.

_Every page_

_I tried my best to_

_Think of something_

_To contest with_

_Inside jokes _

_And other folks who've_

_Got much more to say_

Well, that phone call could've gone better. I wonder if Haruhi has even written a letter before. I mean, honestly, none of that stuff she said even helped. Well, maybe the inside joke thing she said could help with this letter, but _come on_. It's a bunch of words on a piece of paper! I never thought that could be so hard!

Although, I am writing this to my one and only brother. And, I do love him a lot. Maybe I could tell him that in the letter. Yeah. I'll tell him how much I care for him and tell him about what's happened in this past week and I'll ask him some things and I'll…

_Dear Jamie_

_This envelope will represent my heart_

Well, I've finished it. And on top of that, I've read it, reread it, and _re-reread _it. There is absolutely nothing wrong with this letter. I sealed it in the envelope and smiled as I wrote the address on it and put a couple of stamps in the corner.

_I'll seal it_

_Send it off_

_And wish it luck with it's depart_

_This stamp will be_

_Every action_

_It will carry my_

_Affection_

_Across the air, and land, and sea_

I handed the envelope to one of the maids who was surprisingly already at my door. She must've heard me earlier when I was yelling about the difficulty of writing a letter and came to see what was wrong. Anyway, I put the letter in her hand and told her to put it in a mailbox. I think the nearest mailbox was about 10 miles away, but she took it anyway and curtsied.

_Should I trust the postman's due_

_To deliver my heart to you?_

Something in my brain clicked, and I started to think again. What if the mailman was late? What if Kaoru wouldn't get my letter until it was too late?

"Wait!"

"Hm? Is something wrong, Master Hikaru?"

"Uh… um…" I fought for something to say. "Never mind. Don't put that letter in a mailbox."

"Oh. Well, where should I put it then, Master Hikaru?"

"Give it to Tanaka and tell him to deliver it."

She took a good look at the address and looked back to me with a puzzled expression. "To Europe, sir?"

"Yes."

She blinked then curtsied again and left me alone in the hallway. I went back to my room and sighed. Did I just do something stupid?

_Every page_

_I tried my best to_

_Think of something_

_To contest with_

_Inside jokes_

_And other folks who've_

_Got much more to say_

_Every page_

_I tried my best to_

_Think of something_

_To contest with_

_Inside jokes and_

_Other folks who've_

_Got much more to say_

I sat at the desk until the sun went down, staring out the window in hopes that my driver, Tanaka, would return soon. Deep down, though, I knew he wouldn't. Europe was thousands of miles away, and he'd only left about 6 hours ago. If I remembered anything from the times that he drove my mother to Europe and back, he wouldn't be back for at least another day.

I went to sleep at around 3 in the morning. It felt cold without Kaoru there. It made it hard to sleep. But, I hadn't slept in the past week and my body was tired. My last thought before I went to sleep was…

_I hope you enjoy your letter, Kaoru…_

_Give you all I can_

_Flower and a hand_

_I hope this makes you see_

_Signed_

_Sincerely me_

_**END**_

So~? What do you think? I hope I didn't over think this. But you know, I did the exact same thing when I got a penpal from Las Vegas in the fourth grade. I was so worried about it, cuz I thought since she lived in a place that had a city wit bright lights and music and all that jazz, I thought I needed to write a letter that was equivalent to that. But, that's a different story. Next songfic, _From a Table Away_~!


End file.
